mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura/History
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} 1.1.46 Seimei Umbrella Open: Increased the radius of the bullet. Reduced the cooldown from 5/4.6/4.2/3.8/3.4/3 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds. Increased the scaling ratio from 1.3 to 2. Increased the basic damage from 305/330/355/380/405/430 to 330/380/430/480/530/580. Now you can cast the skill even when you’re controlled. Yin Yang Gathering: When Kagura gets the umbrella, she will acquire a shield, stun surrounding enemies and deal damage to them. The effect takes place every 3.5 seconds. Rashou Umbrella Flee: With Seimei umbrella: releases the hero from any movement-impairing effects, moving to the specified direction and leaving the umbrella on the spot. Without Seimei umbrella: moves to the umbrella and deals magic damage to the target enemies. Yin Yang Overturn: With Seimei umbrella: deals magic damage, knocking back the nearby enemies and slowing them down. Without Seimei umbrella: generates a link with the umbrella, and refresh the skill Seimei Umbrella Open immediately, dealing damages to any enemy that it touches and slowing them down, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it touches. 1.1.48 Yin Yang Overturn: Increased its damage addition when Kagura is not holding the Umbrella from 430/580/730 to 400/520/640. 1.1.50 Her initial movement speed is adjusted from 240 to 235, HP growth is adjusted from 147.5 to 124.3, armor growth is adjusted from 3.27 to 2.99. Seimei Umbrella: Open: increased its cooldown Yin Yang Gathering: Cooldown increases from 3.5 to 4.5. The effect duration of stun is decreased from 0.8 to 0.4. 1.1.58 Seimei Umbrella Open: AP bonus increases from 1.3 to 1.4; Yin Yang Overturn: Total AP bonus increases from 2 to 2.1; Optimizes the visual effect of her basic attack. 1.1.60 Yin Yang Gathering: Passive won’t be affected by skill’s cooldown reduction effect any more. 1.1.66 Yin Yang Overturn: Its slowing effect can no longer stack with it of Seimei Umbrella Open. The total AP bonus increases from 2.1 to 2.4. 1.1.82 Fixed bug preventing Yin Yang Umbrella from casting sometimes. 1.1.84 Yin-Yang Overturn: Fixed the bug causing extra damage when the line generated hits enemies. 1.1.88 Rasho Umbrella Flee: Improved responsiveness. AP buff adjusted from 0.7 to 0.9. 1.1.92 Movement speed increase by 5, HP growth increase from 124 to 134 Seimei Umbrella Open: CD decrease from 5.5/5.1/4.7/4.3/3.9/3.5s to 5/4.7/4.4/4.1/3.8/3.5s Yinyang Gathering: Stun time increase from 0.4s to 0.5s, shield increase from 1.3 to 1.8 1.2.18 Yin Yang Overturn: The skill effect without the umbrella now is: Without umbrella - using this skill will deal 330/360/390+1*AP pts of magic damage to surrounding enemies and link them to the umbrella. Their move speed drops when the link exists. Meantime, using this skill also will reset CD for ‘Seimei Umbrella Open’. If the enemy hero is still linked to the umbrella after 3 sec, they will take 450/550/650+1.8*AP pts of magic damage and be pulled to the position of the umbrella. Yin Yang Overturn: When Kagura has the umbrella on hands, her initial damage now is 250/300/350 (increased from 250/270/290); AP bonus now is 1.2 (increased from 1). 1.2.38 Seimei Umbrella Open: AP scaling ratio adjusted to 1.3 from 1.5 Yin Yang Overturn: With umbrella, basic damage adjusted to 260/330/400 from 250/300/350 * Category:Kagura Category:Hero history